All Over You
by Taylor Ruggiero
Summary: Why can't you just love me back? Lily/Snape Lily/James


_Yeah he's a looker_

_But I really think it's guts that matter most_

_I displayed them for you_

_Strewn out about from coast to coast_

Young Severus Snape smiled slightly upon spotting his best friend hopping off the Hogwarts train. Lily Evans is her name, muggle-born is her blood. Despite their obvious differences, Severus couldn't stay away. Lily's fiery red hair bounced back and forth as she ran towards him, green eyes filled with excitement. It's first year, meaning that they would be sorted into a house determined by a talking hat. Slytherin. _Slytherin_. The most cunning out of the four houses, a snake greatly supporting said reputation and image. He knew he would be selected to bare the green and silver bonds. He knew the sorting hat would direct him to the table full proud purebloods. Secretly, Severus wishes Lily to also be sorted into Slytherin, she is the only friend he has ever had and is not keen about drifting apart.

Lily flung her arms around him, "Severus! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Did you make any friends on the train?"

"Um...a few." Severus lied, blushing like no tomorrow.

She always knew when he was lying, "Uh huh...I see. Anyway, are you excited for the sorting ceremony?"

"Of course. What house do you want to be in?"

"I really have no idea! Hufflepuff sounds nice...then again so does Ravenclaw! I'll just be grateful to any house I get into. What about you?" He snapped out of his trance once Lily had stopped talking, he finds himself loosing himself in those gifted green eyes more often now.

Pretending to have been listening, he shrugged his shoulders helplessly, "Not sure really..." Lie. "-Whatever house, I hope we get the same one." Another blush tainted his cheeks causing Severus to turn away embarrassed.

Lily smiled, flashing her beautiful teeth, "You're right, I-" Before she could utter out something else, she was pushed hard, nearly knocking the wind out of the small eleven year old. Snape glared at the sudden attacker and allowed Lily to grab his arm to regain balance.

Standing in front of them was a boy wearing round glasses. His black hair looks as if it went unbrushed for several days and uniform ruffled to no content. Lily glared at the newcomer, giving Severus delight. Who does this boy think he is?

"Oi! Sorry about that...my feet slipped." A smirk graced upon his features, revealing that he purposely did it for a good laugh.

"It's okay..." Lily replied hesitantly.

Severus rolled his eyes at her forgiving nature but said nothing. He already didn't like the boy whose name is still unknown, he had that appearance to him that practically screamed, 'I'm full of myself'. The future Slytherin pulled on Lily's sleeve to go, although their prankster had other plans.

He smiled brightly, "I'm James Potter, would you like to ride in the boat with us?" James gestured towards an approaching boy, who in fact looked even more annoying than himself.

"I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape." She gestured towards Severus. "...I guess we can, thanks for the offer." He glanced at her in surprise, why did she say yes? The boy pushed her! Finally, after some time, the other boy leaned against James, observing Lily and Severus carefully.

"Who are they James?"

"That's Lily Evans and Snake, Sirius."

Snape growled out, "My name is not snake. It is Severus."

James dismissed that he even spoke and returned his attention to Lily, "Let's go then!" Sirius smirked at Severus and actually had the nerve to trip him as the four future students made their way to their sources of travel.

Lily got into the boat, attempting to pull Severus in with her, but James ripped their tight grasps free to make room for him and Sirius. The boat quickly became loaded with nervous eleven year olds, leaving no room for young Severus to take a seat. Lily stared at him in horror as the floating contraption started moving.

"Wait, wait! My friend has been left behind!"

"Don't worry, he'll catch the next boat!" James reassured uncaring.

And thus, Severus Snape was left looking after the three, never feeling so much hatred and jealously in his life. Something tells him that his years at Hogwarts aren't going to be joyful.

* * *

_I am easily make believe_

_Just dress me up in what you want me to be_

_I'll take back what I've been saying_

_Look around some time now_

"SLYTHERIN!"

He hopped off the stool and ignored the cheers of his new peers. It wasn't a surprise, the hat had told him he could do great things in Slytherin, so he's convinced that's where he's meant to be. Severus silently waits for Lily's name to be called, praying to Merlin that the sorting hat also calls out Slytherin.

"Lily Evans!"

This is it. He spied her red hair amongst the crowd and couldn't help but smile. If his eyes didn't betray him and look slightly to the left, his smile wouldn't have faded. Alas, it did, all because of James Potter. What makes him so cocky? So mocking? So completely dimwitted? Severus could go on forever, possibly making a list one hundred feet long. Lily bravely placed the impatient at on her perfect head, eyeing Severus at the Slytherin table.

Please say Slytherin...

Please say Slytherin...

Anything but-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

His life is officially over. His best friend gracefully walked towards the Gryffindor table, where red and gold scarves danced in the air. Of all the terrible things...she had to be placed in Gryffindor? Most importantly, the house that James Potter and his friend are in? He watched them from the corner of his eyes, that familiar emotion of jealously climbing up his sicken stomach.

James tried to place his arm around Lily's shoulder, she shrugged it off, glaring.

Maybe...maybe everything will work out after all.

* * *

_I've gotta feel you in my bones again_

_I'm all over you, I'm not over you_

_I wanna taste you one more time again_

_I'm all over you, I'm not over you_

Wrong. How wrong he was. Lily and Severus continued being friends, trying their best to brush off the annoyances of two certain Gryffindors. He really began to hate them, to the point that he couldn't stand to be in the same room with their big heads. James is obsessed with Lily, always chasing her about for a single date. Sirius Black finds pleasure in annoying Severus by pulling pranks that usually resulted in him waking up with pink hair. He hates Sirius Black. He **hates** James Potter. Later on, two new additions were added to the group, a quiet and seemingly smart boy called Remus Lupin and a short fat slob Peter Pettigrew. Remus always discouraged his friends attics but never actually did anything to stop them. Peter was nothing more than a follower, worshipping every step James and Sirius took. Severus is yet again sick to his stomach.

The only thing that keeps him going is that Lily hates James as well. She mentions it every time they meet in the library or black lake, ranting about what he did that day. Monster jealously grew bigger, there was no stopping it.

"I don't even see why you deal with him..."

"How can I not? I have classes with them all!"

"You told me over and over again that he's a good right prat, yet there you are talking to him! Maybe that's why you won't leave you alone! Do you not see what he does to me? What his other friends do to me? Potter is nothing but a dirty blood-traitor...-"

Lily gasped, horror and anger flashing across expression, "Severus! Don't say that! Honestly, I never expected that to come out of your mouth, you're better than that!" That's Lily, always wanting to keep peace, even if it meant defending someone she absolutely loafs.

Severus laughed coldly, "I'm in Slytherin! What do you expect? To bend down and kiss Potter's feet? Why are you defending him? You tell me you hate him!"

"No one DESVERES to be called something like that and YOU know it!"

"What do you really know? You're just a filthy mud-blood!" The words escaped his lips before he could hold them back. Lily stared at him taken back, eyes wide with shock. Salty tears threatened to brim over, dark guilt slowly rising. Severus stood there for many seconds, unable to move.

"Fine. If that's what you think, maybe we SHOULDN'T be friends anymore Severus Snape!" She quickly dashed down the corridors, not wanting to hear any apologizes.

Once again, Severus is left standing there alone.

* * *

_In my daydreams in my sleep_

_Infatuation turning into disease_

_You could cure me_

_See all you have to do is please_

_Try, give it your best shot and try_

_All I'm asking is for love_

_But you never seem to have enough_

They're dating now. James Potter and Lily Evans, the popular sweethearts of Hogwarts. Severus growled as he glanced at them across the potions dungeons. Lily was actually doing the work while James was staring at her and playing with her red hair. Sometimes he thinks Lily is only getting back at him for insulting her, on the other hand, he didn't fail to notice the way she began to look at Potter before their fight erupted.

He sees them walking down the hallways, holding hands and kissing. Disgusting. He sees Lily stroking Potter's hair as they lodge lazily under a tree on the weekends. He sees how Potter had suddenly eased down on the pranking after finally getting Lily. He sees the looks Potter shoots at him when he is certain Lily isn't paying attention. He feels the painful hexes every time Lily isn't present.

It could have been easier. Severus could be the one holding her tight, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He could be the one to make her smile when she's down, bring out the amazing person he knows she is. They come from two completely different worlds, worlds that are keeping them apart.

Filthy Mud-blood.

Those words should have never left his mouth. He knows it.

Severus Snape is in love with Lily Evans, and probably always will be. He'll always love the way she smiles, the way she twirls her elegant hair, the way her green eyes twinkle whenever something good happens, the way she can brighten anyone's mood, the way she accepts people for who they are.

He waits in the darkness for another chance to sweep her off her feet. He waits in the corner, watching the newly couple build their future together. He regrets every waking moment of his life and hasty decisions. Even in death, his love will never burn out.

_This life is way too short_

_To get caught up in all this stuff_

_When I just want you to love me back_

_Why can't you just love me back_

_Why can't you just love me back_

_Why can't you, why can't you_

_Why can't you just love me back_

_Why can't you, why can't you_

_Why can't you just love me back?_

**FIN**


End file.
